


The Darkness Sinking In

by Mina264



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Short One Shot, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: Mickey meets Ian on the roof of their building, expecting something and getting exactly the opposite.





	The Darkness Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one shot I needed to write, trying something new. This is just something I need to get out, a release of sorts. I don’t swear irl, and it’s ooc for Mickey not to, but this is my fic, so deal :P Not beta read, enjoy

               *Mick: Where are ya, Gallagher? *

               *Ian: Roof of the building*

               *Mick: On my way*

              

               When Mickey arrived, he was expecting to get some, but when he reached the roof, he saw Ian standing near the ledge looking up. He walked over towards Ian, “Yo, Gallagher!” He called out.

               Ian shifted his head a bit, seeing Mickey out of the corner of his eye, then looks back up at the sky, “hey.” He didn’t want to talk, but he wanted to see Mick, to be in his presence.

               Mickey, didn’t know how to handle a sad Ian Gallagher, but he was raring to go, so he walked towards where Ian was standing. Then stood next to him, and said, “you good?” He wasn’t great with words, but for some reason he felt the need to cheer Ian up. ‘ _I’m getting too close to this kid,_ ’ he thought.

               Ian sighed, but didn’t respond right away. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Ian whispered, “no, not really,” then sighed again.

               “Alright weepy, what happened?” Mickey didn’t know any other way to respond except with sarcasm and veiled worry, which is something he’s started recently feeling towards the ginger to his left.

               Ian snorted at the insult which wasn’t meant to be one, he knew how to read Mickey and his tones, Mick sounded worried, which is not something Ian usually hears in Mickey’s voice, it’s usually his gruff and sarcastic almost mean words he gets most of the time. He still didn’t look at Mick though, if he did, he wasn’t sure if he could keep in the tears threatening to flow overboard. “It’s not something you should worry about, Mick. I’ll be fine,” Ian sniffled a little.

               “Well then what am I up here for? I came here to have fun, not talk about feelings, so are you going to get over here or not, Gallagher?” Mickey was getting impatient, “I even brought beer,” Mickey clinked the 6-pack.

               “Look, Mick, I’m not in the mood, ok?” Ian snapped, then turned to look at Mickey, teary eyed, “is it impossible for you to get that I wanted to just be in your presence!?” Ian’s voice was getting louder and louder as he talked, and started walking towards Mickey, who had started backing up because Ian was getting worked up and he didn’t want to be near him in case fists started flying. He didn’t want to break the beer. “Do you want to know the reason why I didn’t tell you not to come? I didn’t want to be alone, ok!?”

               Mickey sets down the beer and puts his hands up, “relax, Gallagher, I’m-“ he was cut off when Ian rested his forehead on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” He asked, attentively.

               Ian started shaking, tears free flowing, not caring that Mickey didn’t do feelings crap. He needed Mickey and he didn’t care if it made him uncomfortable, he just needed Mickey. He whispered, “I know you don’t do feelings, but can I ask just this one time,” he paused for a moment, trying to get his wording right, “this one time, Mick, can you just hold me?”

               Mickey could barely make out the ‘hold me’ but it made him very uncomfortable with Ian this close and nothing remotely sexual was happening. He didn’t know why, or what made him do it, but his hands gently and carefully came up and wrapped around Ian’s body. He sighed, and said defeatedly, “fine, Gallagher, just this once. This doesn’t leave this roof, understand me?”

               Ian could only nod as he just let go of all of the pain that he was holding in, sagging against Mickey and just sobbing uncontrollably. He felt safe in that moment, safer than he’d ever felt before in his entire life, and that scared him almost as much as it scared Mickey for Ian to feel like he fit perfectly in his arms. All Mickey could do was slide down the wall behind him with Ian in his arms, holding him and trying to get him to calm his breathing, because he was going to either get sick or hyperventilate at the rate his breathing was going.

               “Breathe Gallagher, you have to slow your breathing down. You’re going to make yourself sick and I’m not about to have that on me, understand?” Mickey said in the only words he knew how to express to Ian that he was worried to the point of being a little scared, not that he’d admit that to Ian let alone himself. Mickey slowly rubbed Ian’s back, trying to calm him down like his mother had done for him when he was a small child.

               As Ian started to calm down, he whispered to Mickey, “thank you,” he sniffled then looked up at Mickey.

               “Uh…yeah,” was all Mickey could get out, not used to being the center of Ian’s attention, “you wanna tell me what that was all about now?” Mickey prodded, letting go of Ian, which Ian was not too happy about, he wished he could stay in Mickey’s arms for the whole night and then some.

               Ian sighed, then said, “I just found out that one of my old friends died last night,” he paused, trying to reign in his emotions, once he did he continued, “he and his mom were in a car accident on their way back here to visit, drunk driv-“ Ian choked out, trying so hard not to start crying again.

               Mickey sighed, then looked at a wrecked Ian, then said, “come here,” then paused, and said, “don’t go telling anyone I’ve gone soft, just get over here before I change my mind.”

               Ian scooted closer to Mickey, and just leaned into him, just wanting to feel his solid chest up against him, grounding him. Mickey put his arms around Ian again shifting so he was more comfortable. Once Ian had calmed down again and Mick had lit the cigarette he pulled out of the pack he’d brought with him, Ian had shifted so he could lean up against Mick’s chest and in between his legs. Mickey had offered the cig to Ian, and gave him his opening.

                Ian had made the decision to test how far Mickey was willing to let him go. He grabbed the cigarette, took a puff, and put it out, “hey!” Mickey exclaimed, “that was my last one, what’s wrong with-“ he cut off as Ian shifted in his lap and planted one right on his lips. Mick didn’t move right away, they’d only kissed twice before this all had happened, but he wasn’t pulling away, so Ian took that as an okay to keep going. He kept it chaste and short.

               Once he’d pulled away, Mick spluttered, “wh-what was that about Gallagher!?” His mind had stopped working the moment he felt Ian’s lips on his.

               Ian snorted, then whispered, “because I wanted to,” then smiled a shy smile Mick’s way. That’s all it took for Mickey to come back to himself. “Well don’t,” was all Mickey could come up with.

               “Very creative comeback, Mick,” Ian teased. But before Mickey could retort, Ian had leaned back up against him, and said, “you said you brought beer?”

               “Yeah,” he said, handing one to Ian, wondering what’s gotten into him and what had gotten into Mickey, letting him do that. He would end up figuring that out later.

                And they continued their night just sitting up against the wall on the roof of their building, talking, and drinking. Once Ian had fallen asleep, Mickey didn’t want to move, so he shifted them into a comfortable position and right as he was starting to doze off, whispered, “night firecrotch.” He didn’t hear Ian whisper, “night, Mick.” He was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I know it’s not the best, but I needed to get something written to release the depression a bit. I don’t know how to end stories, so I apologize if it’s a bit awkward or drawn out, I tried. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it. I’m working on another fic, it’s not Gallavich, but it’s going to be a good one, keep on the lookout for it


End file.
